Together Forever
by NaughtyUsgai
Summary: "Hello Gaara. Want to be friends?" You asked...Read More to find out what happenes to Garra!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Omg this is my first fan fiction ever so I hope you all like it!

P.S I DO NOT own Naruto or any of its characters! Cuz if I do it would be a lot more different and Naruto and Sasuke would be together! X3

~Story time!~

I watched as you trained. I couldn't help but envy and hate you all at the same time. All

the kids loved you, even their parents. While on the other hand they thought of me as a

monster. Someone that just wanted to kill them all. But to tell you the truth all I wanted was a friend.

A true friend that won't judge me, of what was place inside of me, but the real me. As I sat

in the tree watching I noticed that three other kids were coming towards you. I watched

as they came behind you and pushed you to the ground. I got mad. Why did they mess

with you? You never did any thing to them. I jumped from the tree and walked towards

them. I could hear them laughing and hitting you at the same time.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled. All four girls turned to me. "G-Gaara!" the three girls stammered. They started to back away. "If I ever catch you near her again you're all dead. Understand?" I asked

them. Before they left they all nodded and ran. "Thank you for helping me." you said. I

turned to you. You had a big smile on her face. "I'm y/n." You said offering your hand. I

stared at your hand for a minute before grabbing it. "I'm Gaara." I finally said. The smile

in your face got bigger. "Hello Gaara. Want to be friends?" You asked.

I stared at you in shock. You wanted to be my friend? Why would you? Don't you know what i am? All this questions were going though my head. "Why would I want too be friends with you? I only

helped you 'cuz i don't like people bothering other people." I replied. 'Great is that all you

can say to her? To a girl who wants to be my friend!' I thought myself. I stared at you for

a minute.

Why are you still smiling? "Yeah, your right. sorry I asked you." You said as you

turned and left. I watched as your figured disappeared. 'you had to ruin the only chance

you got to get a friend!' I yelled to myself. I turned and went back home.

The next day I went back to the place to where you were training and found you there. I was about to

leave when i heard someone call my name. "Gaara!" I turned to you. 'just greet her and

get going' I said to myself. "What do you want?" I asked. You smiled at me. "Would you

mind training with me?" You asked all shyly. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I said. I didn't know

when i started to have fun training with you every day but all I knew was that I like it. I liked

having you around. It was mid Sunday when you decided that we should take a break

from training and just hang out. I didn't know why I let you drag me around everywhere

but some how we ended up at a cafe. As i sat there I thought to myself 'I wonder if I

should tell her about me...would she run away?' I watched as you ordered. "Y/n I have to tell you

something about me..." I didn't know where to start. You stared at me. "Gaara how about

we talk later...I also have to tell you something." You replied. I sat quietly while you ate.

When you were done we went to the park to hang out. I followed you to the swings. "So

Gaara what do you want to talk about?" You asked staring at me with big e/c eyes. I took

a deep breath. "Y/n why do you hang out with me? Didn't you know what I am?" I asked. I

focused my eyes to the ground. I didn't want to look at your face for the moment. there

was silence for a few minutes before you answered. "Yes. I know that you have a demon

inside, but I don't care. I know you a nice person Gaara..." You started to say. I stared at

you. "I hang out with you because you nice and fun to be around. even if you don't want to be

friends, I know that you lonely and I don't want you to be." You said staring into my eyes. I

stared back. "Why aren't you afraid?" I asked. "Beause you saved me." You replied.

You got up and walked in front of me. The next thing I knew you lips were against mine. You

lips were soft and small. They were also warm. I never felt so warmth in my life. I pulled

you close to me. I felt you wrap your arms around my neck. After a few minutes we

broke apart to breath. "Gaara this whole week and maybe before that I wanted to be

your friend but I didn't know what to say or to do. But this whole week my love for you had

grown even more. I-I lo-" You said with a smile on your face. I interrupted you by softly kissing

on your lips. "I love you too." I said with i smile. I finally had someone to love and

someone to love me back. Even if i have the monster inside of me nothing would never

stop me from loving you any more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Omg this is my first fan fiction ever so I hope you all like it!

P.S I DO NOT own Naruto or any of its characters! Cuz if I do it would be a lot more different and Naruto and Sasuke would be together! X3

~Story time!~

I watched as you trained. I couldn't help but envy and hate you all at the same time. All

the kids loved you, even their parents. While on the other hand they thought of me as a

monster. Someone that just wanted to kill them all. But to tell you the truth all I wanted was a friend.

A true friend that won't judge me, of what was place inside of me, but the real me. As I sat

in the tree watching I noticed that three other kids were coming towards you. I watched

as they came behind you and pushed you to the ground. I got mad. Why did they mess

with you? You never did any thing to them. I jumped from the tree and walked towards

them. I could hear them laughing and hitting you at the same time.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled. All four girls turned to me. "G-Gaara!" the three girls stammered. They started to back away. "If I ever catch you near her again you're all dead. Understand?" I asked

them. Before they left they all nodded and ran. "Thank you for helping me." you said. I

turned to you. You had a big smile on her face. "I'm y/n." You said offering your hand. I

stared at your hand for a minute before grabbing it. "I'm Gaara." I finally said. The smile

in your face got bigger. "Hello Gaara. Want to be friends?" You asked.

I stared at you in shock. You wanted to be my friend? Why would you? Don't you know what i am? All this questions were going though my head. "Why would I want too be friends with you? I only

helped you 'cuz i don't like people bothering other people." I replied. 'Great is that all you

can say to her? To a girl who wants to be my friend!' I thought myself. I stared at you for

a minute.

Why are you still smiling? "Yeah, your right. sorry I asked you." You said as you

turned and left. I watched as your figured disappeared. 'you had to ruin the only chance

you got to get a friend!' I yelled to myself. I turned and went back home.

The next day I went back to the place to where you were training and found you there. I was about to

leave when i heard someone call my name. "Gaara!" I turned to you. 'just greet her and

get going' I said to myself. "What do you want?" I asked. You smiled at me. "Would you

mind training with me?" You asked all shyly. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said. I didn't know when i started to have fun training with you every day but all I knew was that I like it.

I liked having you around. It was mid Sunday when you decided that we should take a break

from training and just hang out. I didn't know why I let you drag me around everywhere

but some how we ended up at a cafe. As i sat there I thought to myself 'I wonder if I

should tell her about me...would she run away?' I watched as you ordered. "Y/n I have to tell you

something about me..." I didn't know where to start. You stared at me. "Gaara how about

we talk later...I also have to tell you something." You replied. I sat quietly while you ate.

When you were done we went to the park to hang out. I followed you to the swings. "So

Gaara what do you want to talk about?" You asked staring at me with big e/c eyes. I took

a deep breath.

"Y/n why do you hang out with me? Didn't you know what I am?" I asked. I

focused my eyes to the ground. I didn't want to look at your face for the moment. there

was silence for a few minutes before you answered. "Yes. I know that you have a demon

inside, but I don't care. I know you a nice person Gaara..." You started to say. I stared at

you. "I hang out with you because you nice and fun to be around. even if you don't want to be

friends, I know that you lonely and I don't want you to be." You said staring into my eyes. I

stared back. "Why aren't you afraid?" I asked. "Beause you saved me." You replied.

You got up and walked in front of me. The next thing I knew you lips were against mine. You

lips were soft and small. They were also warm. I never felt so warmth in my life. I pulled

you close to me. I felt you wrap your arms around my neck. After a few minutes we

broke apart to breath.

"Gaara this whole week and maybe before that I wanted to be

your friend but I didn't know what to say or to do. But this whole week my love for you had

grown even more. I-I lo-" You said with a smile on your face. I interrupted you by softly kissing

on your lips. "I love you too." I said with i smile. I finally had someone to love and

someone to love me back. Even if i have the monster inside of me nothing would never

stop me from loving you any more.


End file.
